FLW Wrestling - Wrestling Styles
This page is used for helping to create a wrestler's moveset for FLW Wrestling. Below will be types of styles a wrestler's movset consists of (which is what I called "Wrestling Styles"). All styles are listed under their main or primary style with main or primary coming before minor or secondary. Powerhouse Styles *'Powerhouse: '''Strong wrestlers that use their power to their advantage. They're not as fast as high-flyers, but their strength makes up for that. They're able to withstand more damage and deal a lot back to the opponent with brutal maneuvers and attacks. *'Powerhouse Brawling: Uses slow and brutal punches to damage an enemy along with tosses and slams. *'''Powerhouse High-Flyer: Like a powerhouse, but a little faster. They don't use many high-flying moves, but are a bit more comfortable taking risk than a normal powerhouse. *'Powerhouse Technician:' Like a powerhouse, but they tend to beat their opponent up with their fist. Backbreakers aren't uncommon for them to use and their submissions tend to involve a use of their strength. *'Powerhouse Grappler: '''A wrestler who keeps the opponent grounded with power slams and suplexes. *'Powerhouse of Hardcore:' Goes to the extreme with brutal power moves onto object, through objects, and with objects. High-Flyer Styles *'High-Flyer:' A speedy wrestler that takes risks. They're the kind of wrestlers that would jump off a ladder. They can easily get over with fans because of their riskiness. *'High-Flyer Powerhouse:' Like a powerhouse, but a little faster. They don't use many high-flying moves, but are a bit more comfortable taking risk than a normal powerhouse. *'Technical High-Flyer:' Like a normal high-flyer, but is more technical. This high-flyer targets limbs and uses a few submissions. *'High-Flying Grappler: A wrestler who'll take high risk, but'll use grapples as a majority of his or her's moveset over attacks. *'''High-Flyer Brawler: Like a normal high-flyer, but uses more physical attacks over grapple maneuvers. *'High-Flyer of Hardcore:' Goes to the extreme with the use of weapons to increase risk and aided high risked moves. Luchador Styles *'Luchador: '''Light wrestlers who use high risk moves more than a ''high-flyer. They were masks at all times. *'Luchador Powerhouse:' Like a luchador, but uses power moves on wrestlers around their weight. *'Luchador Technician:' Like a luchador, but uses submissions and limb targeting moves through high-flying. *'Luchador Grappler:' Uses grapples like suplexes with a mix between high-flying moves and suplexes. *'Luchador Brawler:' Like a luchador, but uses high-flying strikes over grapples and submissions. *'Luchador of Hardcore:' Like a luchador, but takes more risk and uses weapons with their high-flying moves at times. Technician Styles *'Technician:' A limb targeting wrestler, who wears limbs down with submissions. *'Technical Powerhouse:' Like a powerhouse, but they tend to beat their opponent up with their fist. Backbreakers aren't uncommon for them to use and their submissions tend to involve a use of their strength. *'Technical High-Flyer:' Like a normal high-flyer, but is more technical. This high-flyer targets limbs and uses a few submissions. *'Technical Grappler:' A wrestler who combines grapple moves with submissions. They use moves such as suplexes to held target limbs such as arms. *'Technical Brawler:' Like a technician, but prefers to beat the opponent down with their fist and feet before applying any submissions. If they use a submission, it tends to leave you open for a few attacks. *'Technician of Hardcore:' Goes to the extreme with objects being used to weaken limbs and strengthen submissions. Grappler Styles *'Grappler:' A wrestler who preforms many grapple moves like suplexes. *'Grappling Powerhouse: '''A wrestler who keeps the opponent grounded with power slams and suplexes. *'Grappling Technician:' A wrestler who combines grapple moves with submissions. They use moves such as suplexes to held target limbs such as arms. *'Grappling High-Flyer: A wrestler who'll take high risk, but'll use grapples as a majority of his or her's moveset over attacks. *'''Grappling Brawler: This wrestler applies a grapple onto the opponent and beats them down. *'Grappler of Hardcore:' Goes to the extreme with objects being used to strengthen the power of grapple moves and deal extra damage. Brawler Styles *'Brawler: '''Attacks the opponent primarily with his fist, feet, head, elbows, forarms, and hands. They fight ugly and rarely use any grapples. Their fist are their main weapons. *'Brawling Powerhouse: Uses slow and brutal punches to damage an enemy along with tosses and slams. *'''Brawling High-Flyer: Like a normal high-flyer, but uses more physical attacks over grapple maneuvers. *'Brawling Grappler:' This wrestler applies a grapple onto the opponent and beats them down. *'Brawler of Hardcore:' Uses uses a combination of weapon strikes and regular strikes seperately or together. Hardcore Styles *'Hardcore:' Goes to the extreme with attacks; uses weapons and takes many risk. *'Hardcore Powerhouse:' Goes to the extreme with brutal power moves onto object, through objects, and with objects. *'Hardcore High-Flyer:' Goes to the extreme with the use of weapons to increase risk and aided high risked moves. *'Hardcore Technician:' Goes to the extreme with objects being used to weaken limbs and strengthen submissions. *'Hardcore Grappler:' Goes to the extreme with objects being used to strengthen the power of grapple moves and deal extra damage. *'Hardcore Brawler:' Uses uses a combination of weapon strikes and regular strikes seperately or together. Skills Find the idea of just using the styles listed above generic? Well then, you can enhance your character's speed, jump, power, charisma, or anything you'd like. Just make sure to put a (+ {what you're enhancing}) here. *Example 1: Technician + Speed *Example 2: High-Flyer Powerhouse + Jump The total amount of skill points you have to enhance your wrestler is three. Below will be examples of how you should put it here. *Example 1: High-Flyer + Power + Jump + Charisma *Example 2: Technical Brawler + 2x Strength *Example 3: Powerhouse + 2 Speed + 1 Hardcore Category:FLW Wrestling